The existing Over-The-Top (OTT) audio and video equipment needs to be combined with a router, a switcher or a passive optical network (PON), so as to achieve a multi-functional set-top box while serving as home audio and video communication integration equipment. In other words, if PON services are provided in user's home, the network and OTT services can be simultaneously accessed by integrating the OTT device with the PON device.
The existing OTT and PON integration devices each use two individual systems on chips (SOCs), each of the OTT and PON integration devices executes a corresponding operating system, and independently uses a respective flash storage device. In other industries, the proprietary interface of the non-flash booting interface (NFBI) is also used to borrow the built-in flash memory. However, the proprietary interface can operate as being supported by both of the OTT and PON devices in the OTT and PON integration device.
The existing OTT device and the PON device each use an embedded multimedia media card (eMMC) or a NAND type flash memory, and therefore, two flash memory control chips are required. If the OTT device and the PON device use chips provided by the same company and have an exclusive proprietary interface, the proprietary interface will be incompatible with the flash memory control chip available in the market, and is also difficult to achieve the same speed with conventional flash memory control chips. In addition, once the OTT device is turned off, the PON device will be unusable, which is opposite to that the PON devices are maintained to be in operation constantly for networking.
Therefore, how the circuit can be improve to overcome the above-mentioned defects by integrating the PON and OTT in a simple manner has become one of the important issues to be solved in the field.